


那年的冬日記事

by urimao2018



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urimao2018/pseuds/urimao2018
Summary: 被發火也好，即使如此還是喜歡著文星伊。她有著這樣無與倫比的自信，並且也想將這份愛情告訴對方。
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 21





	那年的冬日記事

結束行程的時候已是深夜。

最小的妹妹們在車子開上快速道路後未久，便在平穩的行駛下脫離了節目帶來的亢奮狀態，互靠著頭昏昏欲睡，不多時，後座並傳來了此起彼落的細微呼聲。

這樣的狀態在忙碌的打歌期間並不少見。大家都很累了。身為隊長的金容仙對此再明白不過了，即便是有『比格美』之稱的偶像團體，也沒有誰能真的擋住一個接一個、馬不停蹄的舞台或是節目所帶來的疲倦。

──但是。

抿著唇，車窗上映照出的不只是首爾深夜的霓虹，金容仙不著痕跡地窺視著玻璃上文星伊模糊的倒影，對方橘黃色的輪廓在光影中斑駁，此起彼落又曖昧不清。

她本來以為文星伊應該會想跟自己說些什麼，或者說，至少將早前兩人未完的、關於南允道的話題釐清個乾淨；然而，在IDOL RADIO結束後，對方卻只是安靜地戴上了耳機，歪著頭假寐，彷彿全然忘記金容仙在節目前還拉著她的手、告訴她『之後一定要把話說完』的叮囑。

這太奇怪了。即便是現在已經能夠成熟察覺出戀人醋意的金容仙，偶爾還是有看不懂文星伊的時候。

她猜測著會不會是因為對方不想在輝人與惠真面前提起這麼隱私的心事，轉念一想，又覺得妹妹們既然都對她們的爭執習以為常了，何況四人之間又是什麼打架醜態都看過的關係，早前兩人在談論Cultwo Show上發生的事情時，儘管壓低了聲音，卻也沒有特別避開其他人。

那是已經不在意了嗎？回憶起文星伊在IDOL RADIO上與自己的互動，金容仙有些遲疑地想著；彷彿回到了一如往常的親暱，該接的梗總是能好好的回應，對於如何輪流Cue起輝人的事情也存在了無言的默契，但不知道為甚麼，她仍感覺有哪裡不對勁。

這份欲言又止在文星伊若無其事的下了車跟自己道別時到了最高點，金容仙看著在面前關上的車門，按下了留住對方的衝動，半是安慰的告訴自己也許真的不過是想多了，最終還是耐不住到了唇邊的嘆息。

不過，無論如何，都不想將所有的揣揣不安留待隔夜。卸去妝容，洗去一身疲憊的金容仙終於下定決心。

被發火也好，即使如此還是喜歡著文星伊。她有著這樣無與倫比的自信，並且也想將這份愛情告訴對方。這麼想著的金容仙，撿起扔在床頭的手機，隨著感應亮起的螢幕上顯示著幾通未接來電與熟悉的暱稱──她划開了APP，點入文星伊閃爍著未讀提示的頭像。

在未接來電下方顯示的最後一條訊息寫著：容，我想見妳。

已經是40分鐘之前的事情了。金容仙想起了連日來的行程，不禁對於這樣的見面有些猶豫，但想著文星伊肯定是在給自己發訊息的時候就已經出門了，勸阻之類的大概也來不及了。

這個人就是這樣，衝動起來就什麼也不顧。只是，她也沒什麼資格說這句話就是了──畢竟，在很多事情上，她們總是出乎意料的相似。

嘆息著將自己拋上沙發等待，手機什麼的當然不敢離得太遠，就怕一個不小心會錯過文星伊可能的來電。

直到門鈴聲響起的瞬間，半闔著眼的金容仙才匆匆想起自己連頭髮都忘了吹。她煩躁地將半濕的毛巾丟到一旁，起身開門的時候其實是有點怒氣的──儘管她也不清楚這種突如其來的小脾氣到底是出於何種原因──然而，這些莫名地小情緒，在看到文星伊連妝都來不及卸除的狼狽模樣後，就如同泡沫一般全數消失了。

「啊妳真是的…」

抬手接過了對方手中的炒年糕，在接觸到文星伊指尖的寒意時，金容仙終於還是忍不住口是心非的念了一句：「為什麼要來呢。」

電話連絡或是KaKao也可以。根本沒有必要跑這麼一趟。秋冬的首爾晚上有多冷，住了這麼多年了又不是不知道。

「其他都不行的。」

像是查覺到了金容仙話語之下掩藏的意思，文星伊揉著有些發紅的鼻尖解釋，然後小心翼翼地伸出手環住了金容仙的腰間：「我就想見容啊！」

能把討好說得如此理直氣壯的大概只有文星伊一個人了。

金容仙好氣又好笑地推了推幾乎要將整個人埋進她懷中的妹妹，想著：明明比自己還要高上一些，這時候又裝什麼小可愛？卻在感覺到文星伊臉頰埋入她肩窩時捎上的冰冷後，下意識地環抱了回去。

「我就是…」

「嗯？」

「後悔了。」

文星伊悶聲說道，她抿著唇，來之前整理好的所有思緒在見到金容仙的時候又亂糟糟地纏成一團，究竟應該如何直白的表述自己的想法給對方知曉，從來都不是一件容易的事情；就算經過了這麼多年，也逐漸學會了坦白，但一旦焦慮起來而想要訴諸言語時，又會輕易地被打回原形。

幸好金容仙似乎是發現了她的困境，在鬆開文星伊後，她沒有多問，只是用著半嫌棄的語氣推著文星伊進了房間，抱怨著：「快去洗澡，離這麼近都能聞到妹妹的臭汗味了！」

想當然地得到了一句：「不洗頭的姊姊才沒資格說我！」的反駁。

──啊！看看這傢伙！

舉起拳頭的長安洞火拳金容仙女士，看著頗識時務一溜煙閃近浴室裡頭的文星伊，終於忍不住笑了出來。

等到文星伊披著水氣出來時，第一眼看見的，便是自家姊姊半蜷縮在床上強撐住精神、划著手機的模樣。她輕巧地繞過床邊，鑽進被金容仙睡暖的被窩之中，下巴靠著戀人的肩膀，賣乖似的問道：「年糕，不吃嗎？」

「太晚了。」

金容仙丟下手機，就著文星伊的擁抱轉過身，指尖滑過了對方高挺的鼻樑與素淨的臉頰，停在耳骨之上，她揉了揉妹妹泛著微紅的耳尖，枕際沙啞的低語聽起來格外溫柔：「而且，我在等妳啊，星伊。」

深夜總是使人感性。文星伊眨了眨眼，忍住鼻間的澀意，一邊想著金容仙明明是著名的三秒睡，卻願意忍住睡意等待自己，一邊覺得自己蠢透了──生著那些無聊的悶氣，連表情管理都險些破裂，還因為這樣遷怒了最無辜的姊姊──直到孤零零地站在自家大門口吹著冷風，才幡然醒悟似地、連門都沒有進，單純地憑著一股衝動跑到金容仙家中。

「今天的事…」

盡力地捕捉住殘留於腦海中的隻字片語，文星伊遲疑地開了口：「對不起。」幸好，很多事情一旦道了歉，後面的部分就變得簡單了許多：「知道不是姊姊的問題，卻還是一個人生起了氣。」

她斷斷續續地說著，視線卻從來沒有離開過金容仙；只有偶爾，當文星伊流露出懊惱時，她的姊姊則會同樣回以堅定的眼神，就像是在告訴她：沒事的，發火也沒關係，即使如此──

「喜歡妳啊，容。」

她的妹妹、她的戀人，彷彿撒嬌、又像是告白的在最後對金容仙這樣說道。

文星伊的眼睛濕漉漉的泛著水光，她總是這樣看著她的姊姊，眼中盛滿了星光，卻不知道那些光芒在墜落的同時，是如何填滿金容仙的內心。

──我也喜歡妳啊，星伊。

她眨了眨眼，在足以讓妹妹揣測不安的短暫沉默後，輕笑出聲：「那下次還吃醋嗎？」她問，有些壞心眼。

見到姊姊還有心思跟自己笑鬧，文星伊總算穩下心；不過，當然，該主張的主權還是不能退縮的。畢竟，道歉跟吃醋是兩回事。

「──會的啊。」

毫不猶豫地回答，醋是不可能不吃的；文星伊就是不喜歡可頌CP，這可是眾所皆知的事情。沒有誰可以隨便搶走她的姊姊，就算是綜藝節目的安排也不可以，這麼可愛的容，只能是她的。

「啊妳真是的…」

「到時候，一樣會對姊姊道歉的。」

這麼說著的文星伊一邊露出了招牌的笑臉，拉近了與金容仙的距離，一邊蹭了蹭姊姊的鼻子，輕輕用氣音呢喃，但是現在，想跟容接吻。

明明多少次不禁同意就親上來，這時候又知道討巧了。有些好笑地扯著文星伊的耳朵，在收獲一聲疼痛的輕嘶後，金容仙滿足地與對方交換了一個淺嚐即止的吻。

然而，剛退開，文星伊又不屈不撓地追了上來。

一次、兩次，玩笑似的輕吻，轉瞬間變成了熱烈的唇舌交纏。

「本來是沒有想要做的…」

在一次短暫的呼吸交錯間，金容仙聽見年下這樣嘟嚷著。什麼啊，她想，那妳就停下別做啊！不服輸地拍了一下文星伊的肩膀，她含糊不清地罵道。

「可是容太可愛了嘛。」

耍賴般地將所有責任推到了姊姊身上，輕咬上年上的下頷，小心著不在明面留下任何引人遐想的記號，也是身為偶像的專業素養。

文星伊勾著金容仙開始反擊的舌尖，突然想起當初對方纏著自己練習吻技的趣事，唔、『懶惰地獄沒有金容仙』這句話是真的太貼切。

她沒有急著解開姐姐睡衣的扣子，只是就著寬鬆的下襬探進，摩娑著對方微燙的腹部；直到親吻來到了喉間，文星伊才不疾不徐地低下頭，蹭著金容仙的胸口，將她睡衣胸前的鈕扣一顆顆咬開。

「容啊，喜歡我嗎？」

指腹攀上了金容仙的乳尖，將那些起伏與喘息全數握於掌中，文星伊直起身跨坐在姊姊的身上，昏黃的夜燈將她臉上那些小心機照得清晰可見。

不就是想要聽一句『喜歡』嗎？這麼拐彎抹角。

即便早已熟悉文星伊的彆扭，這種試探讓金容仙忍不住就著擋住眼睛的手背，悄悄翻了一個不著痕跡的白眼；然後，還是好笑又無奈地縱容了她。

「喜歡妳啊，星伊。」

她抓起文星伊的手，在對方掌心印下一個真摯的吻。

金容仙炙熱的鼻息點燃了空氣，耳尖燒起的溫度似乎要將文星伊灼燒殆盡，她眨了眨眼，想說些什麼，卻發現喉間被滿溢的情意堵塞，最終只能可有可無地應了一聲，重新俯身，同時將金容仙的睡褲勾下。

好像，還不夠。她嗅著金容仙腿心的潮氣，姊姊的反應總是有點慢，如果是平常的話，文星伊倒是不介意多花點時間讓對方進入狀態，不過今天確實有點晚了；再說回來──

輕輕夾緊了腿間，她也是有點私心的。

想要占有對方的同時，也想被填滿。對於女孩子來說，愛情是雙向的。

這麼想著的文星伊，皺著鼻子抬起頭，對用手指梳過她髮間、似在詢問的金容仙笑了笑後，便架著姊姊的膝窩，伸手扯過一個枕頭墊在對方腰際，既貼心又有些不懷好意的提醒道：「如果容仙姊姊害羞的話，可以不看。」

隨著話語落下的，是潮濕的親吻。

情事上文星伊一向溫柔，即使是比手指更柔軟的舌尖，她也沒有急著進入；儘管如此，所有的溫吞仍像是滿月時的潮水，一點一滴、從裡到外的將人滅頂。

星啊。金容仙眨著眼，有生理性的淚水自她的眼角滑下，光裸的腹部上沁出了薄汗，但更濕的地方卻不是身體，而是被文星伊攪弄得一蹋糊塗的腿間。

那些溫順的舔吻滿懷珍重，同時精準地令人顫抖，使得金容仙的每一次喘息都染上了情色的意味，她掙扎著、重複低喃著文星伊的名字，星啊。

文星伊沒有回應，她太忙了。

從戀人身體裡面流出來的液體跟自己的混在了一起，在枕套上暈出一塊深色斑點，姊姊每一下不經意的呻吟都令文星伊著迷而窒息；然而，她還是在金容仙朝自己伸出手的時候，與對方十指相扣了。

不可以在這時候丟下姊姊一個人，不會丟下容一個人的。她蜷起舌尖將自金容仙體內湧出的鹹潮吞嚥而下，用同樣濕潤的嘴唇碰了碰姐姐輕顫依舊的腿心；在做完這一切之後，她知道金容仙還不習慣嚐到屬於自己的味道，因此也只是撐起身在對方嘴角贈予一個樸素的輕吻。

「我愛妳啊，容。」

乖巧地將金容仙黏在頰邊的濕髮勾到了耳後，安撫著、同時等著對方回神後給予的額間吻，並為了這份獎勵愉悅地瞇起眼睛的文星伊，直視著姊姊的眼神閃爍著溫潤的水光，能再親親我嗎？她問。

這並不是多難的要求。

何況對於金容仙來說，只要是妹妹撒嬌的事情，大概就沒有什麼是能被拒絕的。

於是，她先是笑著輕吻了文星伊的眉心，又半是玩鬧地咬上對方的鼻尖，而後，才用指腹一下又一下摩娑著年下的唇間，猶豫了一會，終於下定決心般地吻了上去。

其實也沒有多奇怪的味道，覺得奇怪，更多的可能是心理因素。

金容仙小心翼翼地探出舌尖，搜刮著文星伊唇齒間的柔軟，在年下發出意味深長的低哼時，才微紅著臉拉開了彼此的距離。

「星啊…」

她仔細打量著文星伊的眉眼，畢竟是只要動動眉毛就能理解對方想法的關係，金容仙遲鈍是遲鈍了些，卻不代表在這種時候讀不懂對方放出來的信號：「想要嗎？」

姊姊願意嗎？文星伊張闔著唇無聲反問，素淨的臉上只有單純的笑意。

這個人好像一直都是這樣，習慣伸出手等待，說是尊重或是容易滿足，卻完全不管自己會不會受傷，想到這一點的金容仙不禁有些生氣。

──但是，怎麼可能不給。

她深吸了口氣，翻身坐上了文星伊的腰間，一聲不吭地將對方的雙手壓在床上，再扯開睡衣，看著戀人的表情從一瞬間的錯愕到笑得瞇起眼睛，金容仙還是軟了態度的輕哼出聲。

「妳這傢伙…」

儘管嘴上埋怨依然，壓著文星伊手腕的左手卻終是順著她的指縫滑下、扣握住對方的掌心，「很討厭。」

「明明剛剛還說喜歡我的。」

「妳閉嘴。」

叼起文星伊喉間，懶得在聽那些戲弄的金容仙含糊不清地恐嚇道，貼得這麼近，她甚至能夠感覺到對方低笑時所發出的震動。

順勢而下的就著起伏的鎖骨磨了磨牙，在得到年下緊張、混合著疼痛的抽氣聲後，終於重新掌握了年長者威勢的金容仙女士滿意地放過了那塊被自己折磨到微微發紅的皮膚。

文星伊真的太白了，稍微用力一點就能留下明顯的印子。

唯一的好處就是消得也快，這讓金容仙上手的時候少了些顧忌──話說回來，反正這個人一向穿得也很保守啊──她心滿意足地摸了摸文星伊肩頭的牙痕，對著皺起眉頭的年下免費放送了一個露齒笑，明目張膽地炫耀著自已的一口好牙。

「姊姊有時候實在很幼稚。」

這麼抱怨著的文星伊，在看見對方危險的眼神時，機靈的話風一轉，圈著金容仙的脖子露出了無害的微笑：「──即使是這樣還是最喜歡容了。」

無數次地想要確認著愛意，有時候也會嫌棄文星伊過於油膩，但是如果能夠坦然地了解到『被愛著』這件事情，仍會不自禁地變得溫柔了起來。

撫摸著牙印的手指一路往下，金容仙撓了撓年下敏感的下腹，摸著對方緊繃起來的肌肉，抬眼注視著文星伊吞下呻吟的隱忍模樣，再次俯身吻住了她。

她們用唇舌細細描繪著對方的唇形，將這個吻在閉著眼睛的黑暗中，拖得格外纏綿、漫長；直到金容仙喘著氣縮回在床頭櫃抽屜探索的手，藉著銳利的牙尖撕開指套的包裝，兩人終於有了閒暇窺見彼此眼中的光。

摸索著將手指探入，金容仙能感覺到文星伊在自己進入的瞬間，下意識撐起的上身，以及在耳邊低喃著「姊姊」的氣音。

──真好啊。

安撫似地輕吻著妹妹的耳廓，金容仙就著文星伊婆娑的淚眼，像這樣連結在一起，反覆地將那些空出來的縫隙填補進屬於她的記號，一點一點地攆開那些盤旋於兩人之間的不安。

如同被年下溫暖包裹住的自己一樣，金容仙也想要給予同樣鄭重的東西，所以她並不著急，只是用最樸素的方式來表達曾經的秘而不宣，指尖反覆確認著那些隸屬彼此的事實，再無數次地吞下文星伊喉間溢出的破碎嗚咽。

最後，在文星伊倉皇地啜泣中，金容仙回以了同樣用力地擁抱。

**#** **關於事後**

文星伊黑著臉看著癱在床上的姊姊，開始懷疑剛剛被完整做過一次的那個人並不是自己。

然而，即將被睡意擊敗的金容仙早在柔軟的床笫間丟開了身為Leader的自尊，耍著賴的向眼前的戀人宣告：起床洗澡是絕對不可能的事情。

並且還信誓旦旦的表示，現在的自己已經累到「一根手指都舉不起來了」的程度。

當攻太難了吧。假哭高手金容仙如是說道。


End file.
